This invention relates to a stepper motor control circuit.
In known stepper motor control circuits, control of the current by means of a chopper operating at a frequency an order of magnitude higher than the maximum stepping rate has already been proposed. The circuits employed in the prior art have, however, been extremely complex and have usually employed output stages containing a large number of high power semi-conductor components.
In addition, although the problem of shock loading of the rotor by the stepping pulses to it has been considered previously, no completely satisfactory solution has been proposed.